Random Story with ML Heroes
by girl-chan2
Summary: Percobaan pertama.


Numpang naruh fic di sini ya... 'w'/

Happy Reading. :)

* * *

Disclaimer: Just have this fic...

Warning: Absurd, garing, OOC (I guess), dll.

* * *

 _ **~Holiday Volunteering~**_

Pada suatu hari menjelang Natal...

"Yo!" sapa Akai yang berkunjung ke rumah Tigreal.

"Oh, Akai. Tumben mampir." balas Tigreal.

"Tadinya sih mau bantuin jadi Santa Claus di taman kota, tapi ditolak." jelas Akai miris.

"Kenapa? Karena kamu panda?" tanya Tigreal heran.

"Bukan." balas Akai singkat.

Tiba-tiba dia malah pundung. "Tapi karena ada orang yang lebih gendut yang lebih cocok jadi Santa Claus di sana (aku kalah gendut)..."

"Lha..." Tigreal hanya sweatdrop mendengarnya.

* * *

 _ **~Boneka Hilang~**_

Angela menyukai boneka miliknya dan selalu membawanya kemana-mana ibarat itu adalah jiwanya.

Tapi, pada suatu hari, dia kehilangan boneka itu dan menangisinya semalaman.

* * *

Beginilah komentar Nana mengenai hal itu:

"Angela kalau sudah galau memang merepotkan, dia selalu saja berbuat yang aneh-aneh. Contohnya saja semalam!"

* * *

"Aduh, aku jadi tidak bisa tidur gara-gara tangisannya!" gerutu Lolita sambil nonton TV bareng Nana dan Ruby.

"Iya, aku juga, kenapa sih dia berisik banget?" tanya Ruby sambil menopang dagu.

"Iya, aku juga bingung." balas Nana.

"Hmm, apaan ini?" tanya Lolita saat mengganti Channel TV yang menampilkan iklan dan ternyata...

* * *

Terlihat Angela yang memegang sebuah kertas dengan gambar boneka plus tulisan 'Dicari, boneka' dan terdengarlah bunyi gaje di iklan itu.

DOEEENG!

"Bonekaku hilang, hilang, hilang!"

DOEEENG!

"Bonekaku hilang, hilang, hilang!"

DOEEENG!

"Bonekaku hilang, hilang, hilang!"

* * *

Iklan itu sukses membuat ketiga orang yang melihatnya langsung mangap dengan tidak elitnya.

"Apaan tuh tadi?" tanya Ruby cengo.

Lolita pun sukses menjatuhkan remote TV.

* * *

"Tak masalah kubuat iklan di TV! Yang penting, bonekaku kembali!" Angela menghela nafas kecil. "Tapi, sampai sekarang, bonekaku belum kembali juga..."

"Angela? Ini punyamu?" tanya Chang'e sambil memberikan sebuah boneka pada Angela.

"Wah, kamu menemukannya ya?"

"Iya, Angela."

"Wah, senangnya! Eh, tapi, kenapa kotor begitu?"

"Aku menemukannya di dalam kloset sana tadi." Chang'e menunjuk ke belakang.

"Apa?! Kloset?!" tanya Angela kaget.

"Iya."

Angela langsung terdiam mendengarnya.

* * *

 _ **~Five Version of Layla~**_

Sebuah insiden telah membuat sebuah kekacauan, karena...

"Oh tidak! Kita baru saja membagi Layla menjadi lima versi dirinya!" seru Fanny panik.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Layla?" tanya Zilong gugup.

Layla yang berambut biru (skin Classic) menghampiri Zilong. "Sudah kubilang jangan main-main dengan benda itu!"

PLAK!

"Aw!" Zilong memegangi pipinya yang baru saja ditampar.

"Aku tidak suka berada di sini..." gumam Layla yang berambut coklat dengan baju pengantin (skin Cannon and Roses) sambil bersembunyi di belakang Layla yang berambut merah dengan baju polisi (skin S.A.B.E.R. Breacher).

"Apa yang tidak disukai?" tanya Layla yang memakai baju ala 'bunny girl' (skin Bunny Babe) sambil memeluk mesra Clint.

Layla yang berambut hijau dengan baju ungu (skin Green Flash) bersendawa dan jatuh di dekat kaki Miya.

* * *

 _ **~Terrible Babysitters~**_

Cyclops dan Harley sedang mencoba sebuah mantera dari buku di perpustakaan Eudora, tapi mereka tidak sengaja mengarahkannya ke Diggie sehingga membuatnya menjadi anak kecil. (Jangan dibayangin kayak gimana tampangnya!)

Selagi menunggu Eudora menemukan penawar mantera itu, mereka ditugaskan untuk menjaga Diggie.

* * *

Sekarang Diggie terlihat sedang menangis.

"Hey Harley!"

"Ya Cyclops?"

"Apa ini?"

"Aku rasa itu anak-anak."

Diggie masih menangis.

"Ke-kenapa dia membuat suara seperti itu?"

"Aku tidak tau."

"Yah, suaranya sedikit mengganggu."

"Aku tau."

"Buat dia berhenti!"

"Aku tidak tau caranya!"

"Tanyakan saja dia!"

"Hey nak, apa yang kau inginkan?!"

Tapi Diggie tidak menjawab dan terus saja menangis.

"Aku rasa dia sedang kacau."

"Aku tau."

"Aku punya ide!"

"Cepat lakukan!"

"Akan kulakukan."

Sebuah buku mengenai wajah Diggie.

"Kenapa tidak berhasil?"

"Biasanya bekerja!"

"Sekarang bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak tau!"

"Nyanyikan sebuah lagu!"

"Aku tidak bisa bernyanyi!"

"Lakukan saja!"

"Apa yang harus kunyanyikan?!"

"Apa saja!"

Harley pun terpaksa bernyanyi. "Three six nine! Dad she fine! Nanananana one more time!"

"Get low! Get low! Get low! Get low! Get low!"

"To the windoooooww!" pekik Harley dan Cyclops bersamaan.

* * *

 **The End dengan Asemnya!**

* * *

Yah, kurasa hanya ini yang bisa kubuat... -w-/

Review. :)


End file.
